1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to devices that may be employed to secure the halyards of sailing vessels when the sails have been raised into proper position. More specifically, the present invention concerns a halyard clip that secures the halyard in the same predetermined fixed position relative to the mast each time the sail is raised.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sailing vessels ordinarily provide for the raising and lowering of sails by a rigging comprising a halyard connected to the headboards of said sails which halyard passes over pulleys or similar devices in the mast above the sail and thence passes downward either on the opposite side of the mast or down the same side depending on the particular pulley arrangement to a winch located at the bottom of the mast.
Proper positioning of the sail requires that either the halyard remain attached to the winch and the winch be by some means held in a fixed position or that a line be used to tie down the halyard before it is disconnected therefrom. Since the halyard is normally a steel cable the tie down is accomplished by use of a rope made of nylon or some other flexible material.
Such methods of securing the halyards suffer from several disadvantages. Where the winch is used as a means for securing the halyard, that is holding it in a fixed position relative to the mast, the winch must be of sufficient size and strength to hold the sail not only against its own weight but against all the wind forces thereon which forces can range as high as 350 pounds. Not only does this require a stronger and more expensive winch but the winch cannot be used for any other purpose. Where the tie down method is used, the flexible nature of the tie down line also allows the line to stretch with changing forces, thus changing the position of the sail. This is particularly critical in the case of racing sailboats where the sail must be positioned between the black bands which mark the proper set or the vessel can be disqualified. In addition this method is not practical where rapid sail changes must be made.
An object of the present invention is to reduce the size, cost and complexity of the winches used for raising and lowering sails on sailboats.
Another object is to reduce the number of winches required on sailboats by making those used on the halyards available for other purposes when the sails are set.
Still another object is to provide a simplified means of rapidly securing the halyards in a fixed position relative to the mast even under conditions of turbulent seas or while the vessel is underway while insuring that the halyard, and hence, the sail is set in precisely the same position each time.
Still another object is to provide a simplified structure for securing the halyard which will not foul or fail under the corrosive conditions of the weather.
The prior art further teaches the use of halyard clips or securing devices as typified by the patent issued to H. E. Britt, U.S. Pat. No. 3,343,514. However, there are several attendant disadvantages in the Britt device in that when in use care must be exercised so that the stop cable is not raised too high causing either failure to properly engage and sliding back down through the return channel or cause the stop to become snagged in the pulley arrangement thus, making it impossible to get the sail down without climbing up the mast. In either case not being able to get the sail up and secured or down rapidly can result in a dangerous situation and loss of control of the vessel.
Further, the Britt device is difficult to install because it is at the top of the mast, not at eye level as the present invention.
Finally, the Britt device causes the cable to bend at the point where the stop is attached. This is a source of fatigue and possible point of failure of the cable due to flexing of the cable against the ridgedly attached stop.
The present halyard clip avoids these disadvantages in that such care need not be exercised in raising the sail and the halyard may be secured when the loop therein is at any point below the notch in the clip. The clip is easily installed while standing on the deck and finally the clip holds the cable in such a manner as to avoid points of stress or fatigue and without causing burrs on the cable.